Poke'mon: Rise Of The Devil
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After Pit, Ash and his friend chase Giovanni and his grunts out of Skyworld for trespassing, Medusa leaves a map in the hands of Jessie, James, and Meowth. A map revealing the locations of the Gems of the Lost Realm which can be used to revive the devil himself. Can Ash and Pit get to the gems in time before they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dawn of the Love for an Angel**

(Team Rocket Headquarters)

The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, was having some of his scientist working around the clock for a special project. A while ago, the single most powerful Poke'mon of all, Mewtwo, had escaped his grasp. And Giovanni wanted him back. He entered the lab as his scientists were working.

Giovanni- Is the Poke'mon mind control device ready yet?

Team Rocket scientist- Almost. Just a bit more…

Then part of the machine lit up.

Team Rocket scientist- And now she is, 100%.

Giovanni- Good. Now all that's left is to find Mewtwo and hit him with the beam.

Team Rocket scientist- One problem with that, sir. Mewtwo is almost impossible to track down.

Giovanni- I don't care! Find a way to locate him or you'll be looking for a new job!

Another Team Rocket scientist- Actually Giovanni, sir, I think I might have one idea. Rumor has it, there is a world high above the clouds. Skyworld I think it's called. Maybe if we got up there, we can see everything at once.

Giovanni- I guess it's worth a try. Just make sure nothing happens to the Poke'mon mind control device. Come along, Persian.

Then this huge cat-like Poke'mon called a Persian ran up to Giovanni as he left the lab.

(Palutena's Skypalace)

Pit was polishing one of his weapons called First Blade, and yes that's what the name of that blade is called.

Pit- It's sort of getting a little boring around here. Wish I can get some action time soon.

Then Palutena entered the room with a worried look on her face.

Palutena- You might want to be careful what you wish for, Pit.

Pit- Why? Is something wrong?

Palutena- I'm not entirely sure. Some strange men are now trespassing in parts of Skyworld. They are very bad men, because they're part of a criminal organization, but why they've come to Skyworld, I don't know.

Pit- And that's what you need me for. Am I right, Lady Palutena?

Palutena- Almost. You see, one of your friends is actually familiar with these people. I'd like you to bring him here first.

Pit- And who is this friend?

(Over at a seaside cliff in Kanto)

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and another one of Ash's old traveling companions named Dawn were battling three members of Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and a Poke'mon called Meowth. Apparently, Team Rocket had stolen one of Dawn's Poke'mon called Piplup and Ash was trying to help her get Piplup back.

Ash- Nowhere to run now, Team Rocket! Now return Piplup or else!

Pikachu- Pika!

Jessie- You should know us well enough by now that we don't give up so easily, twerp! Gourgeist, take care to the twerp!

James- You too, Inkay!

Then Jessie and James called out their two Poke'mon and had them charge for Ash and the others.

Dawn- Hold on, Piplup. I'll get you out of this. Togekiss, spotlight!

Dawn called out her Togekiss and she was ready to fight.

Togekiss- Toge!

Ash- Pikachu, you ready for this?

Pikachu- Pika Pi, Pikachu!

Serena- Sylveon, help us out!

Clemont- And you too, Luxray!

Serena and Clemont called out their Poke'mon as well.

James- Inkay, use tackle!

Inkay dashed for Sylveon and Luxray, but they dodged.

Serena- Sylveon, fairy wind!

Sylveon- Sylve…OOOOON!

Then Sylveon made a gust of pink sparkling wind out of the four ribbons around her neck and the fairy wind was damaging Inkay.

Clemont- Your turn, Luxray! Thunder fang!

Luxray- Luxray!

Then one of Luxray's fangs looked like it was being filled with electricity. Luxray jumped at Inkay and bit Inkay with that charged up fang and gave Inkay a shock.

Jessie- Gourgeist, seed bomb!

Gourgeist shot these green blasts of energy from the jack-o-lantern face on its belly and aimed for Pikachu and Togekiss. Luckily they dodged.

Dawn- Togekiss, air slash!

Togekiss- Tokeeeekiss!

What looked like a wind sword was created from Togekiss' wings and they were shot at Gourgeist.

Ash- Pikachu, iron tail!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Pikachu's tail became shiny like metal as Pikachu smacked Gourgeist with it.

Jessie- Gourgeist, try shadow ball!

Gourgeist put its arms close together and created a black energy ball and shot it at Pikachu and Togekiss. They dodged, but what they didn't realize until it was too late was the shadow ball was heading straight for Dawn. The shadow ball hit Dawn and the force of the blast pushed Dawn off the seaside cliff.

Ash- Dawn!

Ash tried to reach for her, but she had already fallen down too far for Ash to reach. Then Ash saw a white blur dash right past him and down the cliff. Then the white blur caught Dawn and flew her right back up. Ash saw that it was Pit and he was now holding Dawn in his arms.

Pit- That was a close one.

Ash- Pit?

Pit- Hey, Ash. Hope you don't mind me dropping in. Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?

Dawn was clinging to Pit, but her eyes were closed tightly. But when she heard Pit's voice, she calmed down a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Dawn's jaw almost dropped when she saw the handsome angel that was now holding her and her face was beginning to glow neon red. Then Dawn was having all kinds of daydreams of her and Pit flashing through her mind.

Pit- Uh…are you ok?

Dawn snapped out of it and the blush on her face was brighter than ever.

Dawn- Oh! Uh…yes! I'm fine!

Meowth- What's going on here? First the twerp meets a plumber with a mustache that can turn into a flying raccoon and now some weirdo with wings shows up. What kind of crap is this?

James- Well, rumor says the twerp joined a team of heroes after this horrifying monster nearly destroyed us all. Maybe he's also part of that team.

Pit landed on the ground next to Ash and let go of Dawn, but Dawn was still clinging to Pit.

Pit- Uh…you do realize we're on the ground now.

Dawn just starred at Pit with her eyes sparkling like a happy anime character.

Dawn- Yes!

Pit- That means you can let go of me now.

Dawn- Yes!

Then an annoyed look appeared on Pit's face as he tried to pry Dawn off of him. Dawn eventually let go when she saw Inkay and Gourgeist coming at them. Then Pit pulls out his First Blade and fired an energy blast from the First Blade and knocked Inkay and Gourgeist into Jessie and James. Meowth charged for Pit and tried to use furry swipes, but then what looked like a retractable shiny blue blade appeared at the tip of the First Blade as Pit swung it at Meowth and knocked him against Jessie and James.

Pit- Let's wrap this up quickly. Lady Palutena, how about the explosive flame?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Sure thing. Power of explosive flame!

Then Team Rocket was surrounded by an explosion of fire before they were launched into the air.

Jessie, James, and Meowth- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again…

Then Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont walked up to the cage where Team Rocket locked up Dawn's Piplup and opened it. Then Dawn rushed to Piplup and gave Piplup a big hug.

Dawn- Oh Piplup! I'm so happy to have you back!

Then Dawn returned her Piplup and Togekiss back to their poke'balls and immediately turned her attention back to Pit. She rushed up to Pit and wrapped her arms around him again.

Dawn- And you were amazing just now!

Pit- Uh…thanks, miss…

Dawn- Dawn. My name is Dawn.

Pit- Uh…Pit…

Dawn- Well Pit, thank you very much for helping us save my Piplup from Team Rocket and for saving me earlier!

Then Dawn kissed Pit on his right cheek. Ash and Clemont had a confused look on their face while Bonnie and Serena were giggling. Then Pit managed to get Dawn to let go of him again.

Pit- I'm happy I could help, but I didn't come for the hugs and kisses. I'm here because I need to speak to Ash about something important.

Dawn- Ash, I didn't know you knew this angel.

Bonnie- Ash recently became a member of a team of strong heroes led by the Super Mario Brothers after this mean monster named Tabuu tried to destroy the world.

Clemont- Yeah, and Pit is also part of that team.

Ash- So Pit, what brings you here?

Pit- I've got a bit of a problem with Team Rocket trespassing in parts of Skyworld.

Bonnie- Didn't we just beat Team Rocket?

Pit- No, I mean another Team Rocket.

Bonnie looked all confused.

Pit- Hmm…maybe it would be best if you followed me to Skyworld and Lady Palutena can fill you in on the situation.

Ash- Alright.

Dawn- WAIT! …I mean, maybe we should come along…in case you guys need help!

Serena- That does sound like a wise decision.

Ash- They are my friends after all.

Pit- Let me just check with Lady Palutena. Lady Palutena, you good with this?

Dawn- Who's he talking to?

Ash- Pit is actually a servant of a goddess named Palutena and he communicates with her telepathically.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I see no reason why they can't.

Pit- Ok. Lady Palutena has agreed to let you all come to Skyworld.

Then Pit puts his thumb and index finger in the edges of his mouth and whistled for the Lightning Chariot. Bonnie's eyes sparkled anime style when she saw the two unicorns pulling the Lightning Chariot.

Pit- This is the Lightning Chariot. It should bring you all to Skyworld no problem.

Dawn- Actually, maybe can carry some of us up there…

Pit- I might have wings, but I'm not a passenger plane. There is a limit to how much weight I can carry at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Poke'mon in the Skypalace**

(Palutena's Skypalace)

Pit, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dawn arrived at the Skypalace and Pit was showing them the way to Palutena's throne room.

Serena- For a city in the clouds, this place is pretty amazing.

Bonnie- It really is nice up here. I wish I could live here. How can I become an angel and get a set of wings of my own?

Pit- Uh….It's kind of…complicated…

(Just outside the Skypalace)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were riding their hot air balloon and were watching Ash and the others through a few windows using their binoculars in the distance.

James- Who would've thought there was a huge castle high above the clouds. And to think the twerps got here without a beanstalk. (Drumbeat plays in the background)

Meowth- Let's just hope there's no giant in there as well.

Jessie- I'll bet you anything, it must be full of all kinds of treasure if it's that fancy looking. And as such, there should be a beautiful queen to rule it.

Jessie strikes a pose while James and Meowth had an anime style drop of sweat drop down the side of their heads.

Meowth- Hold on, that angel is with them.

James- Maybe this is where he's from.

(Palutena's throne room)

Pit let them into the throne room and Palutena was there waiting for them.

Palutena- Welcome to Skyworld. Thank you, Ash and friend, for coming on such short notice.

Then Palutena pets Pikachu.

Palutena- I have to say, your Pikachu is even cuter in person.

Pikachu- (Purrs)

Serena- Oh my gosh! She's so gorgeous!

Bonnie- She sure is a keeper.

(Outside the Skypalace)

Jessie, James, and Meowth saw Palutena through their binoculars and James and Meowth began glowing red.

Meowth- Huba! Huba! What I wouldn't give to curl up in her lap.

James- Such beauty! What a goddess she is!

Then Jessie smacked both of them on the head and left a large lump there.

Jessie- She's no goddess! Only someone as beautiful as me should be bestowed with something like that.

Then one of Jessie's Poke'mon called Wobbuffet came out of its poke'ball on its own and stood behind Jessie and took a pose that made it look like Wobbuffet was saluting.

Wobbuffet- Wobbuffet!

(Back in Palutena's throne room)

Palutena stopped petting Pikachu and looked at Ash.

Palutena- Yes, I should get to the point why I called you here.

Pit- Hold on. Clemont, wasn't your sister standing next to you a minute ago?

Clemont looked behind him and noticed Bonnie was gone. Then Palutena felt a light tug on her arm.

Bonnie- Excuse me, Palutena.

Palutena looked down and saw Bonnie.

Palutena- Can I help you with something?

Bonnie kneeled in front of Palutena.

Bonnie- Yes. I need you to take care of my brother.

Clemont- Bonnie, I've told you to stop this a million times!

Then Clemont made this mechanical arm pop out of his backpack and had it grab Bonnie and lifts her up above the ground.

Bonnie- But I was only trying to help you!

Clemont had a look of embarrassment on his face.

Clemont- But I don't need that kind of help…especially not with an actual goddess…

Pit- Besides, Lady Palutena is way out of any of your age rating. She's even older than I am.

Dawn- Really? How old are you, Pit?

Pit- 2,508 years old.

Dawn- Oh…wow…

Pit- Before we forget why we're here, perhaps Lady Palutena can explain why she asked Ash to come.

Palutena- Thank you, Pit. A few members of a group called Team Rocket have appeared in a part of Skyworld without permission. No, I don't mean those three who stalk you constantly. I'm talking about other members, including their boss named Giovanni. I don't know why they came to Skyworld, but knowing people like them, it can't be good. Since you've dealt with Team Rocket before, I was hoping you might have an idea what they might be up to.

Ash- Where in Skyworld are they?

Then Palutena created some kind of holographic map of Skyworld and pointed at one small part of the map.

Palutena- Around here. I'll zoom in for you.

Then the holographic map zoomed in and showed members of Team Rocket, including Giovanni, carrying a strange machine and some the Team Rocket grunts were checking the ground blow.

Ash- That machine they have looks familiar. I remember Team Rocket was attempting to create a device to control the minds of Poke'mon. They must be after Mewtwo again!

Pit- Mewtwo?

Palutena- He's a Poke'mon. Said to be the strongest one of them all. In fact, Mewtwo is as powerful as a B ranked god despite that he's not a god.

Pit- Really?! He's that strong?! Wow.

Ash- Rankings?

Pit- Every god and goddess is ranked by how strong they are. And if you were wondering, Lady Palutena is in the A rank.

Clemont- Is that the highest ranking?

Palutena- No, it's the second highest ranking. Above A rank is S rank. And unfortunately, that is where Tabuu was ranked. But enough about the ranking system. You might want to get to Team Rocket right now.

Ash- Good point. We better go now.

Pit- I better come along. You might need a guide to help you get around Skyworld.

Bonnie- Alright! Let's go and kick some butt!

Clemont- Actually Bonnie, this could get too dangerous for you. I think you should stay here with Palutena.

Bonnie- Aww! Clamont!

Then two small Poke'mon stuck their head out of Bonnie's little bag.

Clemont- You'll have Dedenne and Squishy to help keep you company.

Palutena- Don't worry. I'll take good care of her until you get back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Team Rocket Vs Team Angels**

(Somewhere in Skyworld)

Giovanni and a few Team Rocket grunts stopped carrying the Poke'mon mind control device and pointed it at the land below. One Team Rocket grunt pulled out a mini computer and pointed downward as well.

Team Rocket grunt- I can't believe it! All of Kanto directly below us and everything in sight.

Giovanni- Good. Now hurry up and scan for Mewtwo so we can control him.

(In the skies higher above)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were still riding in their hot air balloon and they spot Giovanni with their binoculars.

Meowth- Hey look! It's the boss!

James- That's funny. Now why would the boss be doing up here?

Jessie- Maybe he's here to lend us a hand up in this world in the sky.

James- I doubt it. We never told him we were following the twerps and the angel up here.

Meowth- Probably has something to do with that oversized gizmo he's got with him.

Then James moved his binoculars a bit higher and got a worried look on his face.

James- Oh no! It's the twerps!

Then Jessie and Meowth looked up and saw Ash, Pit, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn standing on the high ledge just above Giovanni and his Team Rocket grunts. And Pit was aiming one of his light arrows.

(Back over where Giovanni is)

As Giovanni and the other members of Team Rocket he brought with him were waiting for the computer to find Mewtwo, they noticed a light arrow nearly hit them from above. They looked up and saw Ash, Pit, and the others.

Pit- You got a lot of nerve trespassing in Skyworld without Lady Palutena's permission!

Ash- Hey, Giovanni. Been awhile since I foiled one of your master schemes and kick your ass at the same time.

Pikachu- Pika Pika!

Giovanni- Shit! It's that boy who keeps meddling in Team Rocket affairs again. But I don't recognize the one with wings.

Team Rocket grunt- Maybe he's a resident of Skyworld. It is said this place is home to angels.

Giovanni- I don't care about that! Just get rid of them!

All the Team Rocket grunts at the same time- Yes sir!

Four poke'balls were thrown and out of them came four Poke'mon. Bisharp, Golem, Drapion, and Dusknoir. Ash called out his Greninja, Clemont called out his Luxray, Serena called out her Braixen, and Dawn called out her Mamoswine.

Dawn- (whispers) Mamoswine, I'm really gonna need your help impressing Pit.

Mamoswine- Mamo…?

Clemont- Dawn, what are you whispering about?

Dawn- Uh…nothing! Mamoswine, ice shard!

Mamoswine- Mamooooswine!

A small ball of ice was forming between Mamoswine's tusks before shooting it at Golem and knocking Golem to the ground. As Dawn's Mamoswine fought the Golem, Serena's Braixen fought the Bisharp, Clemont's Luxray fought the Drapion, and Ash's Greninja fought the Dusknoir. During this chaos, Pit flew passed the Poke'mon and got to the Poke'mon mind control machine. But before Pit could do anything to it, Giovanni's Persian tried to hit Pit with shadow claw. Luckily, Pit dodged.

Persian- (Hiss)

Giovanni- I don't think I've seen you around before.

Pit- I am Pit, servant of the goddess, Palutena!

Giovanni- I don't care who you are, really. Persian, slash!

Persian- (Hiss)

Pit turned his silver bow into two silver daggers and blocked Persian's claws. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends were still battling the Team Rocket Grunts.

Serena- Braixen, use flamethrower!

Braixen pulled out a stick from the fur on her back and a stream of fire was fired from the tip of the stick. The flamethrower hit Bisharp and did super effective damage

Clemont- Luxray, use swift!

Luxray swung its tail and many stars were fired out of it and they slammed into Drapion.

Dawn- Mamoswine, use earthquake!

Mamoswine lifted its front legs into the air and made a shock wave when the front legs touched the ground. The shock wave knocked Golem to the ground.

Ash- Greninja, aerial ace!

Team Rocket grunt- Dodge and counter with thunder punch!

Greninja swung its arms at Dusknoir, but Dusknoir avoided Greninja's attack and hit Greninja with thunder punch. Greninja was knocked to the wall.

Team Rocket grunt- Now use shadow ball!

Dusknoir- Dusknoir!

Then a ball of black energy was formed in Dusknoir's hand and Dusknoir threw it at Greninja. After it hit Greninja, there was smoke covering the area around Greninja. Suddenly, Ash and Greninja's heartbeat began to synchronize and a huge burst of water surrounded Greninja. Then the water faded and Greninja was looking different. Greninja had patterns on his body that almost resembled Ash and there was what looked like a giant shuriken made of water on Greninja's back.

Ash-Greninja- Greninja!

Ash- Greninja, aerial ace!

Team Rocket grunt- Dodge it again!

Dusknoir tried to dodge it, but Ash-Greninja was too fast. It knocked Dusknoir into the air with that attack.

Ash- Now finish it with water shuriken!

Ash-Greninja- Gren! Ninja!

Then Ash-Greninja grabbed the giant water shuriken on its back and threw it at Dusknoir and caused Dusknoir to faint. Then Ash-Greninja changed back into regular Greninja. As Ash and the others were beating Team Rocket's Poke'mon, Pit was still dealing with Giovanni's Persian. Persian kept trying to scratch at Pit, but Pit used his two daggers to block. That's when Pit noticed something very odd about the Poke'mon mind control device. There were five very rare gems in the machine and it looked like the machine was drawing power from them.

Pit- (thinks) I think I have an idea. But first, I need to get this big cat off of me.

Then Pit kicked Persian in the head and hit it with a few swipes of his two daggers and knocked Persian into the air. Then Pit turned his two daggers back into a bow and shot a light arrow at Persian and knocked Persian against the wall.

Giovanni- Persian!

Pit- Lady Palutena, quick! While he's distracted! Use the mega laser power and aim for that!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Power of mega laser!

Then a giant laser was shot at the five gems and it blew them up along with half of the Poke'mon mind control device.

Giovanni- No! You fool! Do you know how rare those gems were! It was almost impossible to find a set that could power this device?!

Pit- Don't care really. At least your plan has been foiled.

Giovanni picked up his Persian.

Giovanni- I'll remember this. Everyone, we're leaving!

The Team Rocket grunts returned their Poke'mon to their poke'balls and ran away. Helicopters appeared from below and Giovanni and his grunts escaped in them.

Ash- And good riddance.

Pit- Let's return to Lady Palutena and give her the good news.

Clemont- Not to mention we left my sister, Bonnie, with her. I sure hope Bonnie is behaving and not asking Palutena that question again!

(Just above where Ash, Pit, and the others were)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were still watching from their hot air balloon.

James- The nerve of them! Attacking the boss and ruining his plan! Whatever it was…

Jessie- We must avenge the boss for this!

Meowth- I think I have an idea. The boss said he needed a rare set of gems for that machine the angel blew up. Maybe if we find a replacement set, we could make the boss happy again.

James- Good idea, Meowth. But where are we going to find the right kind of gems?

(Medusa's palace in the Underworld)

Medusa was watching Jessie, James, and Meowth through a crystal ball.

Medusa- So you are looking for a set of rare gems. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Thanatos!

Then Thanatos ran into the room and looked a little out of breath.

Thanatos- You called?

Medusa- We still have the map that leads to the Gems of the Lost Realm?

Thanatos- Yes, we do. But you know that Palutena will detect you right away if you try to go for those.

Medusa- Well, I think I found a set of idiots who can get the job done for us. Take the map and make sure it falls into their possession. And make it quick so Palutena doesn't suspect anything and don't give yourself away to those three!

Thanatos- Yes, Medusa.

(Back over where Team Rocket's hot air balloon was)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were still trying to think of how they can find a set of gems for Giovanni. Suddenly, Thanatos in his bat form flew up to the hot air balloon and flew into Jessie's face.

Thanatos- Keee! Keeeee!

Jessie- James, Meowth, get this thing off me!

As they tried to pull Thanatos off of Jessie's face, Thanatos dropped a piece of paper on the floor of the hot air balloon. Then Thanatos let go of Jessie's face and flew away.

Meowth- Boy, that was the ugliest bat I've ever seen!

Jessie- It had better not have messed up my hair!

Then James saw something on the floor.

James- Hey guys, I think the bat dropped something.

Jessie- Yew! James, don't touch it!

Meowth- Are we gonna need a mop?!

James picked up the piece of paper.

James- No. The bat didn't drop anything like that in the balloon. Thank god. It seems like it was holding on to this piece of paper and dropped it as it flew into Jessie's face.

Then James unrolls the paper, revealing a map to five gems hidden in different areas in Skyworld.

James- I don't believe it! Can you believe our luck!

Jessie- We have a map to a set of gems the boss can use to rebuild his machine!

Meowth- And the boss will love us again!

(Palutena's Skypalace)

Ash, Pit, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn arrived at the Skypalace and opened the door to Palutena's throne room. They were a little surprised to see Palutena and Bonnie playing battleship.

Bonnie- B7.

Palutena- Wow. You sank another one. You're good at this game.

Bonnie- Thanks.

Palutena- Looks like we're gonna have to end our game. Our friends are back.

Bonnie put on a pouty face

Bonnie- Shoot! And just when I was winning.

Clemont- (Phew) You were just playing board games.

Pit- Lady Palutena, Team Rocket has left Skyworld.

Palutena- Pit, I saw through your eyes. Remember? We can stay linked telepathically. But still, a job well done. You as well, Ash.

Suddenly, the Eye of Palutena amulet on Palutena's chest lit up for a moment and Palutena had a worried look on her face.

Pit- Lady Palutena, is something wrong?

Palutena- I'm not sure. I…I felt a…disturbance…

The Palutena turned on a holographic map and is showed Jessie, James, and Meowth in their hot air balloon while holding a map.

Ash- Team Rocket…again…

Dawn- What's that in James' hand?

Clemont- Looks like a map of some kind.

Then Palutena looked at the map and haunting memories rushed through her mind and she almost stumbled over.

Pit- Lady Palutena, what's the matter?!

Palutena- I recognize that map that those three have. Those fools have no idea what they are getting into! That is a map to the Gems of the Lost Realm!

Pit- And what is so dangerous about these Gems of the Lost Realm?

Palutena- They contain the life force of a very nasty god, and my ex-husband. The humans know him simply as Satan the Devil. When all five are brought together, they can bring Satan back to life! And none of you want to see that! Pit, you have to stop them at all cost!

Pit- Roger that, Lady Palutena!

Ash- Think you'll need help with this one, Pit? Team Rocket is my mess to clean up after all.

Pit- You sure? It could be dangerous.

Ash and Pikachu nodded. Then Dawn jumps Pit from behind and gave him a hug.

Dawn- I'd be happy to follow you anywhere, Pit!

Bonnie- (giggles) I think she likes you, Pit!

Clemont- Bonnie, you're gonna have to stay here with Palutena again. This could be even more dangerous than the last one.

Bonnie pouted again.

Bonnie- No fair, Clemont!

Palutena- Look on the bright side, we now get to finish our game of battleship.

Bonnie got all happy again.

Bonnie- Ok!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jungle in the Sky**

(In a jungle part of Skyworld)

Ash, Pit, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn arrived using the Lightning Chariot. Pit parked the Lightning Chariot on the ground and in the middle of the jungle.

Clemont- I'm a little surprise Skyworld extends this far.

Pit- There's actually a part of Skyworld over every major regain in the world.

Ash- And what regain is this part over?

Pit- The Amazon jungle.

Serena- That explains the jungle here.

Then a bug the size of a Beedrill flies out of the bushes near where Dawn was standing. It startled her and she clung to Pit.

Dawn- Hold me my future husband!

Pit- Uh…could you repeat that last part?

Then Dawn quickly let go of Pit and took a few steps back.

Dawn- Nothing!

Pit brushed himself off.

Pit- Let's just find that Gem of the Lost Realm before those three dumbasses do and get out of here.

Ash- So where did Palutena hide the first gem?

Pit- She said she put it in a cliff somewhere around here.

Clemont- Might be a good idea to also keep an eye out for Team Rocket.

Ash pulls out four poke'balls.

Ash- Good idea, Clemont. Come on out everyone!

Then out of the poke'balls came Charizard, Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern.

Ash- We need you guys to keep an eye out for Team Rocket. Notify us if you spot anything.

All four of Ash's Poke'mon nodded.

Charizard- (Roar)

Noivern- (Screech)

Hawlucha- Lucha!

Talonflame- (Chirp)

Then the four Poke'mon flew off in different directions.

Ash- There. That should help if Team Rocket shows up.

(At a waterfall cliff nearby)

Ash, Pit, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn followed the directions and found a beautiful lake and waterfall.

Serena- I'm amazed at the sight of this waterfall!

Dawn- So am I!

Pit- Lady Palutena, is this the spot?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn)- Yes. It should be inside the waterfall wall.

Ash- How are we supposed to find it in that?

Clemont strikes a dramatic pose.

Clemont- As you can see…the future is now thanks to science!

Then Clemont pulls out what looked like a funny pair of glasses out of his backpack and put them on over his own glasses.

Clemont- I give you the zoom lenses. They function just like binoculars.

Ash- Wow, science it so amazing!

Pit- Oh, right. Lady Palutena said you were an inventor, but she also told me that some of your inventions have the tendency to literally blow up in your face.

Clemont- Come on! Let me at least try!

Pit- Alright.

Clemont- Thank you.

Then Clemont looked at the waterfall and set his zoom lenses to zoom. Eventually, he spotted a red stone wedged between two rocks behind the waterfall. However there was a dark aura surrounding it.

Clemont- I think I see it. It's wedged by two larger rocks about halfway up the waterfall.

Dawn- Togekiss can fly up there and get it no problem.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn)- That would be a very bad idea. The Gems of the Lost Realm contain Satan's life force. If any ordinary being touches them, they'll be consumed by Satan's influence. Pit's the only one of you that's immune to that. So Pit is the only one who can grab them.

Clemont- That would explain the dark aura.

Pit- Alright, Lady Palutena. Activate the power of flight.

Then Pit's wings began to light up as he flew to the waterfall. Pit eventually found the two rocks Clemont was talking about and they were both hiding behind the water. Pit was about to reach for the Gem of the Lost Realm, but Pit sensed two attacks coming at him from above and dodged just in time. Pit looked up and saw Jessie, James, and Meowth. Next to them was Jessie's Gourgeist and James' Inkay, who launched those attacks at Pit. After Pit, Ash, and the others noticed them, Jessie, James, and Meowth did their Team Rocket motto. Pit just had an annoyed look on his face when they finished.

Pit- And I thought Thanatos and Hades had a big ego. There's more hot air in your heads than your hot air balloon.

Team Rocket retaliated by having Gourgeist use shadow ball and Inkay using psybeam at Pit. Pit just kept dodging while still flying in the air.

Ash- Pikachu, let's help get Team Rocket off of Pit! Use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…

Dawn- Ash, wait! You can't do that! You'll risk hitting Pit as well!

Clemont- Dawn's right. Pit's in the line of fire.

Ash- Shit! And I sent all of the flying Poke'mon I had on me to patrol for Team Rocket!

Suddenly, Jessie, James, and Meowth were hit from behind by an attack called boomburst and knocked to the ground a bit. Then they saw Ash's Noivern behind them.

Ash- Wow! Way to go, Noivern!

Noivern- (Screech)

Ash- Ok, Noivern! Go help Pit!

Noivern- (Screech)

Jessie- I'll deal with the twerp's annoying bat! You deal with the angel!

James- Ok.

Jessie- Gourgeist, seed bomb!

Gourgeist shot out these green bursts of energy from the face of Gourgeist's belly and aimed for Noivern.

Ash- Dodge and use dragon claw!

Noivern- (Screech)

Then Noivern's claw began to glow and it rushed towards Gourgeist and hit it with dragon claw. Meanwhile, James was still trying to attack Pit with his Inkay.

James- Inkay, use tackle!

Inkay dashed for Pit, but Pit kept dodging. Then Inkay squirted some ink onto Pit's face , blinding him for a moment.

James- Now's your chance, Inkay! Use tackle!

Then Inkay charged for Pit again and slammed into Pit from behind like a missile.

James- Now finish it with psybeam!

Inkay shot a beam of colorful energy at Pit from behind and Pit burst apart in a flash of light. Like when Pit dies in Kid Icarus Uprising.

Clemont- Oh no!

Dawn- **PIT!**

Just as James was celebrating his victory, he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. James got a little nervous has he slowly turned around.

Pit- Boo!

Then James felt something hit him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. As James was getting up, he saw Pit, completely unharmed and Pit had some kind weapon covering his entire right arm.

James- How did you…

Pit- It's called playing dead. It makes me temporarily invisible while at the same time making it look like I've died. As for this, this is a weapon called an Upperdash Arm. And believe me, it hurts a lot!

James- Inkay, tackle!

Inkay dashed for Pit again, but Pit swung the Upperdash Arm like a baseball bat and knocked Inkay into the air like a baseball.

James- Inkay, return!

Then Inkay returned into its poke'ball before it was launched too far into the air, because Pit it Inkay with enough force to send Inkay blasting off. Before James could do anything else, Pit grabbed James by the neck with his left hand.

Pit- Time to go nighty night. Here's a lullaby to help you with that!

Then Pit hit James with an uppercut with the Upperdash Arm and sent him blasting off without the others. Meowth tried to hit Pit from behind, but Pit did a backwards flip and jumped over Meowth. Then Pit punched Meowth in the face and sent him flying after James.

Ash- Now use air cutter!

Noivern- (Screech)

Then a bunch of wind blades formed from Noivern's wings and they struck Gourgeist and knocked it into Jessie, sending them both blasting off after James and Meowth.

Then Pit reactivated the power of flight, flew halfway down the waterfall, and grabbed the first Gem of the Lost Realm.

Pit- One down, four to go.

(Somewhere far away in the sky)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were wrapping bandages around their wounds while riding their hot air balloon.

James- That angel seems to be even stronger than the twerps' Poke'mon.

Jessie- And worse, they got the first gem!

Meowth- Don't worry. We'll get the next one.

(Medusa's Underworld palace)

Medusa was watching Team Rocket through her crystal ball.

Medusa- Maybe I should've given the map to someone smarter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Pyramid in the Sky**

(In a desert part of Skyworld)

Pit, Ash, and the others arrived using the Lightning Chariot and parked it near an oasis in this desert so that Phos and Lux could rest and have water.

Clemont- What regain is this part of Skyworld over?

Pit- Egypt.

Then Ash noticed these two strange objects hovering just above Pit.

Ash- Pit, what are those?

Pit- Oh, you mean my Jetstream Orbitars? They're another one of my weapons. But I picked these because they also provide air-conditioning.

Dawn moved closer to Pit.

Dawn- A good reason for us to stay close together.

Pit tried to move a few steps away from Dawn, but she kept moving in closer.

Ash- Shouldn't we do something about that?

Serena- (giggles) Why bother? I'm enjoying this.

(At a pyramid in the middle of the desert)

Ash, Pit, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn arrived at the pyramid and saw Team Rocket's balloon parked next to the entrance of the pyramid.

Ash- Looks like Team Rocket beat us here.

Pit- Really? I'm surprised they're still at it after what I did to them with my Upperdash Arm.

Ash- Believe me when I tell you they don't give up that easily.

(Inside the pyramid)

Pit, Ash, and the others explored the pyramid until they noticed a trapdoor was open in the floor ahead. When they looked down, they saw Jessie, James, and Meowth clinging to the edge of the trapdoor, trying not to fall into a pit of asps.

Pit- How the **** did you end up in this situation.

Clemont- (think) Thank goodness Bonnie isn't here to hear Pit say that word.

Jessie- It's kind of a long story.

James- I don't suppose you could give us a hand before we fall into a pit of poisonous snakes?

Pit- Those are asps actually.

Meowth- Never mind what they're called! Just help us, please!

Pit- Lady Palutena.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Power of teleport.

Then Team Rocket vanished just like that.

Serena- Uh…where did they go?

Pit- I had Lady Palutena teleport them outside the pyramid. Now they won't get in our way.

Ash- Or set them up to ambush us outside the pyramid!

Pikachu- Pika…

Pit- At least we'll know it's coming. They can't seriously beat us.

Clemont- He's got a point.

They began exploring more of the pyramid until they found another red gem with a black aura surrounding it inside a statue of Anubis.

(Outside the Pyramid)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were instantly teleported right outside the pyramid and they landed head first into the sand. After a minute or two, they managed to get their heads unstuck.

Meowth- Where are we?

James- It appears we've been taken outside the pyramid.

Jessie- God damn it! Now the twerps will get the next gem before we do!

Meowth- Or we could just set up a trap and take both gems from them and nab Pikachu as well.

James- Good idea!

Then Team Rocket pulled out some shovels and began digging a pit to trap Ash and the others and covered the top part from sight.

(A few minutes later)

Ash, Pit, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn exited the pyramid. They were about to walk further out, but Pit noticed something off about the ground in front of them. He extended his left wing and halted their movements.

Pit- Hold up a second.

Then Pit picked up a pebble and flicked it ahead. Then the pit trap Team Rocket dug was revealed. Jessie, James, and Meowth rushed out of their hiding spot.

James- How could you have known about that trap?!

Pit- The ground seemed uneven. Besides, I actually saw an ambush coming. Also, even if I didn't, you do realize I can have wings? If I did fall into that hole you dug, I could've flown right out.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were left speechless. Then Pit pointed his Jetstream Orbitars at them.

Pit- But allow me to help you beat the heat with my Jetstream Orbitars!

Then a powerful gust of wind was fired from the Jetstream Orbitars and it blasted into Team Rocket, knocking them into the sky.

Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again…

Wobbuffet- Wobbuffet!

Pit- I'd be really surprised if they showed up again.

Ash- I wouldn't bet money on that, Pit.

Pit- That persistent…damn. Still, I wager $10 they'll give up by now.

Ash- You're on, Pit!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Medusa's Trap Has Been Sprung**

(In a part of Skyworld filled with cherry blossoms)

Pit parked the Lightning Chariot just next to a cherry blossom tree. Dawn and Serena looked at all the cherry blossoms and thoughts of romance filled their heads.

Ash- Pit, what regain is this part of Skyworld over?

Pit- China. I thought all the cherry blossoms were a dead giveaway.

Then Dawn clung to Pit's arm.

Dawn- And such a romantic place too!

Pit- Uh…I'm gonna look over there.

Pit and Ash walked over to a tree with a hollow opening in it and they saw the next Gem of the Lost Realm in there. Pit reached in and picked it up. Just above them in the branches above were Jessie, James, and Meowth. They were about to jump them from above, but Pit pulled out a weapon called the Insight Staff and sent them blasting off with one shot from the Insight Staff without even looking up.

Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again…

Wobbuffet- Wobbuffet!

Pit- I guess you were right, Ash. They are persistent.

Ash- BTW, remember that bet we made on the way over here?

Then Pit pulls out a 10 dollar bill and puts it in Ash's hand.

Pit- Yeah, yeah! Don't have to rub it in my face.

(At an icy mountain in Skyworld)

Ash, Pit, and the others arrived at a part of Skyworld covered in snow. Everyone was also dressed in snow coats instead of their regular outfits. Pit also changed his weapons to the Wolf Claws, because they have a fire element.

Ash- Let me guess, the Himalayas?

Pit- Almost. Try Siberia.

Just above them, Jessie, James, and Meowth were at the top of the mountain and activated a bunch of explosions to cause an avalanche. When Ash, Pit, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn saw the avalanche coming towards them, Ash called out his Charizard.

Ash- Charizard, I choose you!

Serena- I don't think Charizard is strong enough to stop this!

Ash- Charizard might not be able to, but let's try Mega Charizard! Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard transformed into Mega Charizard and with one blast of its mega flamethrower, it melted all of the snow from the avalanche and even hit Team Rocket at the top of the mountain, making them blast off again.

Pit- Was that Team Rocket I just heard screaming?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Yep.

Pit- Never in 2,508 years have I ever met anyone more persistent than them.

(Medusa's Underworld palace)

Medusa was watching through a crystal ball and after Mega Charizard foiled their avalanche plot, she threw the crystal ball against the wall and shattered it.

Medusa- God damn it! Can't those three idiots do anything right?! Thanatos, Pandora!

Then Thanatos and Pandora entered the room.

Medusa- It appears that those three morons we gave the map to have failed too many times! Pit has already gotten four of the five Gems of the Lost Realm! If they get that last one, we might never get another chance to revive Satan! Go to where the last gem is and provide some influence on the situation!

Pandora and Thanatos at the same time- Yes, Medusa!

(At a spooky looking mansion in Skyworld)

Pit parked the Lightning Chariot in front of the mansion.

Clemont- Let me guess. This part of Skyworld is over Transylvania?

Pit- Wow! How'd you get that one right?

Clemont- This place just seems to scream Dracula to me.

A bolt of lightning struck and Dawn jumped on Pit from behind and clung to him.

Pit- (mutters) Why me…

(Inside the mansion)

Ash, Pit, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn got inside and the place was dusty as can be. Serena and Dawn almost didn't want to step foot inside it was so dusty. Ash and Pit went on ahead of everyone, but Serena, Clemont, and Dawn heard something close behind them. It sounded like a wounded Togepi.

Togepi- Toge…pi…

Dawn- Was that a Togepi?

Clemont- What's a Togepi doing up here in Skyworld?

Serena- I don't know, but it sounds hurt. We have to help it.

Then Serena, Clemont, and Dawn followed the sound until they reached a small corridor. Inside, they found the Togepi facing the corner and it looked scared. Serena, Clemont, and Dawn slowly approached it as trying to not scare the Togepi any further. However, when they got too close to the Togepi, it turned around, revealing the Togepi had Thanatos' face.

Thanatos- Boo!

Then the fake Togepi turned into Thanatos.

Thanatos- Looks like you fell right into our trap, suckers! HAHAHAHA!

Then Serena, Clemont, and Dawn saw Pandora was behind them as she opened a portal through the floor they were standing on and sucked them in.

(Somewhere else in the castle)

Ash and Pit were searching for the final gem when they heard a scream coming from the distance.

Ash- That sounded like Clemont, Dawn, and Serena!

Pit- I thought they were behind us!

Ash, Pikachu, and Pit turned around and saw no one. Pikachu put his paw over his face.

Pikachu- Pikachu…

Pit and Ash rushed to where the scream came from and saw Dawn and Serena's hats and Clemont's glasses lying on the floor.

Pit- Lady Palutena, any idea what happened to them?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Ash)- Sorry Pit. I don't know. But I don't think you're alone in this mansion. Keep your eyes peeled.

Pit pulled out a weapon called a Ball Cannon and got it ready. Suddenly, three figures, each wearing a bedsheet and doing a lousy ghost impersonation, came out of the closet. Pikachu zapped them with thunderbolt and Pit hit them with a few cannonballs from his Ball Cannon and knocked them to the ground. The bedsheets came off and it was revealed that it was Team Rocket pathetically dressed as ghosts. Pit pointed his Ball Cannon at them.

Ash- Alright Team Rocket, where are our friends?!

Meowth- We don't know.

Pit put the Ball Cannon right in Meowth's face.

Meowth- Honest! We haven't done anything to them!

Then a portal opened behind them all and out came Medusa.

Medusa- Hello there, Pit. And hello to you as well, Poke'mon Trainer.

Pit- Medusa! What's a bitch like you doing here?!

Medusa- I'm so glad you asked, Pitty.

Then Medusa shows that she has the final Gem of the Lost Realm.

Pit- So you were behind this?!

James- I don't get it, really.

Medusa- You really are a bunch of ****ing idiots! I don't know why I ever left that map in your balloon. These Gems of the Lost Realm have a far more valuable purpose than what your boss, Giovanni, was planning. He was trying to use a mind control device to control some Poke'mon who's only as strong as a B ranked god. But why control a B ranked when you can control an A ranked instead? You see, these gems contain the life force of Satan. Also known as the Devil himself. The Gems of the Lost Realm can be used for a ritual to bring the Devil back to the world of the living! And with Satan's power under my command, none shall stop me! I originally planned on you three dumbasses to find them, but you screwed up so many times, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Jessie- How dare you trick us like that!

Medusa- Quite, you dirty rats!

Then Medusa turned Jessie, James, and Meowth into rats and they just scurried away. Then Medusa turned to face Pit and Ash. Pit and Ash braced themselves for battle.

Medusa- Relax. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here for something else.

Then Medusa created a mirror and the mirror showed Serena, Clemont, and Dawn being squeezed by Thanatos in his snake form.

Medusa- As you can see, I have your friends. Give me the other four Gems of the Lost Realm or Thanatos will kill them in one minute.

Pit- (grunts) Fine. Here! Take them you damn brad!

Pit threw the Gems of the Lost Realm at Medusa and she caught them.

Ash- Now release my friends!

Medusa- I will in time, Poke'mon Trainer. After Satan has been resurrected, I'll return them to you. I just need to make sure you don't try and pull anything until everything is complete. So long, fools!

Then Medusa teleports back to the Underworld.

Pit- Oh **********************!

(Palutena's Skypalace)

Pit and Ash were explaining to Palutena and Bonnie the situation they were now in.

Palutena- This is very troubling news.

Bonnie- Poor Clemont! Ash, Pit, you two have to save my big brother!

Ash- If only we could get into the Underworld palace without Medusa knowing.

Pit- I'm pretty sure Medusa will be expecting my power of flight and your flying Poke'mon. We need something unexpected.

Then Pikachu and Pit saw something strange about Ash's backpack.

Pit- Ash, I think you got something moving in your bag there.

Pikachu- Pikachu…

Ash took off his backpack and opened it. Suddenly, three rats jumped out of it.

Bonnie- YEEEK! RATS! Kill them! Kill them!

Bonnie swung her bag at the three rats and the rats began running away.

Palutena- Power of caging.

Then a cage formed around the three rats. Pit, Ash, Pikachu, Palutena, and Bonnie walked up to them.

Ash- Hang on a second. These rats seem familiar…Team Rocket…?

Then the three rats quickly nodded their heads.

Palutena- Maybe we can work this to our advantage. How about a deal? I'll turn you back to normal if you agree to do one small favor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rise of the Devil**

(Somewhere in the Underworld)

Pit and Ash were riding Team Rocket's hot air balloon with Jessie, James, and Meowth in the balloon with them. While Jessie, James, and Meowth were working the controls, Pit, Ash, and Pikachu were looking out for trouble. Pit, for some reason, had a can of Mountain Dew.

Pit- I can't believe Lady Palutena is relying on the three stooges to get us inside Medusa's palace undetected. (Gulps)

Ash- As silly as they are, they do surprisingly manage to sneak into numerous places, even if they usually don't leave as gracefully as they enter. Besides, Medusa won't be expecting this hot air balloon.

Pit- I guess you have a point.

James- Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but how much further until we reach this palace?

Pit- Not long. In fact, it's just about to come into view right now.

Then they all saw this scary looking castle just below them.

Jessie- (in a sarcastic tone) Well that looks inviting.

Pit- It's Medusa, Goddess of Darkness we're talking about. What'd you expect?

Meowth- Actually, I was expecting snakes and the place to be decorated with just about everyone she's turned to stone.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Ash looked at where Pikachu was pointing at and saw a few Underworld monsters called Monoeyes flying close by.

Ash- Pit, we got company!

Pit- Lady Palutena!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Ash, Jessie, James, and Meowth)- Power of transparency!

Suddenly, the hot air balloon became invisible and they flew right passed the Monoeyes.

James- I've got to admit, your goddess is full of surprises.

Pit- You don't know the half of it.

Meowth- Got any more of that Mountain Dew?

(At Medusa's Underworld palace)

Team Rocket managed to land their hot air balloon at one of the towers connected to the palace.

Pit- Finally! Now let's find Medusa and kick her ass before she summons Satan!

Ash- Just remember we have to try and make sure no one knows we're here until we find my friends.

Jessie- Well good luck with that!

James- Because if you think we're sticking around, you're wrong! We're out of here!

Meowth- See yah, twerps!

Suddenly, a giant version of Palutena's hand appeared out of nowhere and slapped Team Rocket in the face.

James- Fine, we'll stay.

Meowth- Hey look! A treasure chest! We might get to score some loot after all!

Jessie, James, and Meowth rushed for the treasure chest in the distance.

Pit- Wait! Stop you fools! That's not a treasure chest!

Too late. Once they got close, the treasure chest suddenly grew a pair of legs and began rapidly kicking them like Chun-Li from Street Fighter. It even kicked James in the balls and crushed the sack. Then it kicked Team Rocket to the wall and it made one big creator when they crashed into it. Their faces had several lumps, teeth were missing, and not to mention James' crushed ball sack. Then the strange creature began running away like crazy in an almost cartoonish fashion, until Pit destroyed it with one of his light arrows.

Ash- Pit, what the hell was that?!

Pit- That was a Mimicutie and they're one of the most god damn annoying enemies you'll ever encounter in the Underworld. They pose as treasure chests and spring into action when someone gets too close.

Jessie, James, and Meowth- (Groan)

Ash- Maybe we should do something about that.

Pit- Ok. Lady Palutena, can you fix them up?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Ash)- Alright. Power of healing!

Then a blue flash brushed over Team Rocket and suddenly they were good as new. Even James' ball sack was fixed.

Pit- There you go. Lady Palutena made it all better.

Jessie- Do you think your goddess can also help to improve my image? Like make my hair shinier or improve my already amazing beauty?

Palutena (telepathically to Jessie)- Seriously. Don't push it.

Ash, Pit, and Team Rocket began moving through the castle. Pit had no trouble at all. Ash got through ok with the help of some of his Poke'mon, but Team Rocket was hopeless in moving through the Underworld castle. A Clubberskull almost pulled them apart like taffy, Tempura Wizards turned them into tempuras, and there were more Mimicutie attacks. Pit and Ash did go back to save them each time they were attacked.

Pit- If you three keep this up, Medusa will find out we're here in no time.

Eventually, they arrived at this big room with a huge curtain covering up most of the room. Pit and Ash stopped to remove a bear trap off of Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Pit- Let's just hope that after all of the commotion you've caused, Medusa still doesn't know we're here.

James- Is it really that bad if that snake lady knows were here?

Ash- Yes! Remember? She has Serena, Dawn, and Clemont prisoner and she said she'd kill them if we try and do anything until she's resurrected Satan. Besides, we'll have the advantage as long as we still have the element of surprise.

Then the curtain behind them drops and it shows Medusa standing on a stage behind it. There was also Thanatos and Pandora who were guarding the cage that had Serena, Clemont, and Dawn locked inside.

Medusa- You have decided to come to my castle regardless of the threat that I will kill your friends.

Ash- (mutters) Me and my big mouth…

Medusa- But since I've nearly completed the resurrection and because I'm getting a great laugh from Team Rocket's pain, I'll leave your friends be…for now. Until then, Thanatos, Pandora, entertain our guests until the main event is ready!

Thanatos- With pleasure!

Pandora- As you command, Medusa.

Thanatos and Pandora jumped off the stage to face Pit and Ash.

Thanatos- I'll take the Poke'mon Trainer while you deal with Pit.

Pandora- Whatever. I really don't care.

Pit and Ash braced themselves for battle, but then Pit looked behind him and saw Team Rocket was gone.

Pit- Shit! Your buddies ditched us! I knew it was a mistake to trust Team Rocket!

Pandora- You've got bigger things to worry about, Pit.

Then Pandora threw few bombs at Pit, but Pit turned his silver bow into two daggers and knocked them back at her. Before the bombs could hit Pandora, she teleported behind Pit, did a pirouette on Pit's face and knocked him to the wall. Then Pandora pulled out a sword stabbed Pit in the chest with it and Pit burst in a flash of light. However, Pandora quickly received a boot to the head from behind by Pit.

Pandora- How did you…

Pit- Power of playing dead! I fooled Team Rocket with it earlier, remember?

Then Pandora swung her sword at Pit, but Pit blocked with his two daggers. Meanwhile, Ash and his Poke'mon were battling Thanatos. Thanatos turned his fists into Morningstar's tried to punch Ash and Pikachu. Luckily, they dodged.

Ash- Pikachu, thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUU!

Pikachu's attack hit Thanatos and knocked him to the wall.

Thanatos- For such a cute little guy, that Pikachu packs quite a wallop! I guess I'll have to change my approach.

Then Thanatos turned into a giant foot.

Pikachu- Pika?

Ash- A foot? That's the best you could come up with?

Thanatos- What? Ever heard of athlete's foot?

Ash- Gross!

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Then the giant foot kicked Ash and Pikachu and knocked them a bit away from Thanatos. Pikachu struggled to get up a bit only to notice he was in the middle of a huge shadow.

Pikachu- Pika?!

Pikachu looked up and saw Thanatos still in his foot form about to step on him.

Thanatos- Let's add Pikachu pancakes to the menu!

The foot was about to step on Pikachu, but then Ash's Talonflame dashed in and got Pikachu out of the way just in time.

Thanatos- Hey! You can't do that! Poke'mon Trainers only use one Poke'mon at a time!

Ash- This isn't a Poke'mon battle. Talonflame, flame charge!

Talonflame- (TWEEET)

Then Talonflame's body was surrounded by fire as it slammed into Thanatos' foot form. The foot got consumed by fire and he changed back into Thanatos.

Ash- Now Pikachu, use iron tail!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Pikachu jumped into the air as his tail became all shiny. He swung his tail at Thanatos, but Thanatos turned into a bunch of bats upon impact.

Thanatos- Kee!

Ash- I'm sure that's not what a bat sounds like. How about I show you a real bat. Noivern!

Then Ash called out his Noivern and it used boomburst to blow away all the mini Thanatos bats. Thanatos then turned into a giant vase.

Thanatos- I'm just gonna catch a few z's here. By the way, your attacks are useless.

Then Ash pulls out another poke'ball.

Ash- You think so. Hawlucha!

Then Ash called out Hawlucha from its poke'ball.

Hawlucha- Hawlucha!

Ash- Hawlucha, fly up and use flying crest from above.

Hawlucha- Lucha! Hawlucha!

Hawlucha flew up and dropped right into the opening of the vase.

Thanatos- Hold on a minute! How'd you get in here?!

Hawlucha- Hawlucha!

Then the vase shattered to pieces as Hawlucha pounded Thanatos out of the giant vase he put himself in.

Thanatos- Ok, this is getting annoying very quickly! I'm being made a fool by a damn boy and his small army of fairytale creatures! Let's settle one fairytale with another! Off with their head!

Then Thanatos turned into a bunch of flying swords and they tried to swing at Pikachu, Talonflame, Noivern, and Hawlucha.

Ash- Hold on, guys! Charizard, your turn!

Then Ash called out his Charizard and it used flamethrower on those swords and got them away from the rest of Ash's Poke'mon.

Thanatos- That…owch…all you got?!

Ash pulls out his keystone for mega evolution.

Ash- You're really gonna wish you hadn't of said that, dumbass. Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard turned into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Thanatos- I'll admit, it looks extremely badass in that black color.

Ash- Use blast burn!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard launched large blue flame from its mouth as it completely engulfed Thanatos.

Thanatos- UNCLE!

After the smoke cleared form the explosion of Mega Charizard's blast burn, Thanatos was covered in soot and there was a huge creator in the wall above were Thanatos was sitting.

Thanatos-**…** you…boy…

Thanatos passed out after that. Then Ash and his Poke'mon turned their attention to Pit who was still fighting Pandora. Pit shot a light arrow and Pandora, but she made a heart shaped crystal appear to reflect Pit's light arrow back at him.

Pandora- You'll have to try better than that, Pitty.

Ash- Use mega punch!

Suddenly, Mega Charizard smashed right through the crystal and decked Pandora in the face and knocked her to the wall.

Pandora- (Moan)

Pandora had two teeth knocked out, blood was dripping down the side of her, and it looked like Pandora's jaw was broken.

Pit- I could've taken her.

Ash- We're short for time. Besides, now we can deal with Medusa.

Medusa- I wouldn't be so sure about that, Poke'mon Trainer. In case you forgot, I still have your…

Medusa turned around and saw Meowth finishing picking the lock to the cage with his claw, freeing Serena, Clemont, and Dawn.

Pit- They didn't ditch us after all. Good on you, Team Rocket. I guess I owe you three an apology.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- It was sort of my idea. They might by silly most of the time, but they do have a thing for being sneaky. I told them to get to the cage and free Ash's friends during the chaos. But you are right, they're not really as bad as they keep claiming to be. And it's also the reason why Ash hasn't killed them yet.

Ash- She's actually right on that.

Medusa- You won't get away with that!

Medusa was about to attack Team Rocket and Ash's friend, but Medusa noticed something coming at her from behind.

Pikachu- CHU!

Medusa saw Pikachu's thunderbolt and one of Pit's light arrows being shot at her from behind, so she made a shield to block it just in time.

Pit- Sorry, but you'll have to deal with us now!

Ash- Team Rocket, get Clemont and the others to the hot air balloon, but no sneaky stuff!

James- We got it, twerp.

Jessie- But don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy. Once this mess is over, we're going back to being enemies.

Dawn- I don't want to leave my angel!

James- Sorry, but I don't think we want to stick around here!

Then Jessie, James, and Meowth grabbed Serena, Clemont, and Dawn and took them out of the room.

Medusa- How cute. That girl with the white hat has a crush on you, Pit.

Pit grunted under his breath a bit. Then Ash's Mega Charizard, Pikachu, Noivern, Talonflame, and Hawlucha gathered around Ash.

Ash- You shouldn't have captured my friends, Medusa! Now you have to deal with me and my Poke'mon!

Pit- You've lost, Medusa!

Medusa- Is that what you think? I'd beg to differ.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake like crazy as the Gems of the Lost Realm were shining super bright.

Medusa- You might've beaten my worthless lackeys and freed my hostages, but you failed to notice that I kept the resurrection ritual going the whole time. And now…arise Lord Satan!

Then a giant red coffin appeared on the stage and the lid just popped right off. Out of the coffin came some kind of black smoke and a small red light. The red light floated barely above the coffin and it slowly began taking the form of what looked like a man. This man had short dark hair, a black top hat, a black cape, a fiddle in his left hand, red eyes, and a pair of fangs like a vampire.

Medusa- Satan the Devil, I, Medusa Von Winkybunion, have summoned you to do my bidding! You must obey my will and mine alone!

Satan- (weakly) Hehehehehe…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Fight against the Devil**

Medusa- Satan the Devil, I, Medusa Von Winkybunion, have summoned you to do my bidding! You must obey my will and mine alone!

Satan- (weakly) Hehehehehe…

Satan looked around and saw Ash and Pit.

Satan- Pit…my lovely Palutena's lapdog…hope you're watching, sweetheart…because you're next after your messenger boy…

Ash- Charizard, blast burn!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard fired its attack at Satan, but with just one finger, Satan stopped the blast burn and made it fade away.

Ash- No way! Pit, we might have a problem! Mega Charizard was just about the best thing I could throw at this guy and he neutralized Mega Charizard's blast burn like it was nothing!

Satan- And who is this that is with Pit that dares to attack me like that?

Medusa- His name is Ash Ketchum, a Poke'mon Trainer from Kanto. Despite that he's human, him and his Poke'mon are allies of Skyworld. In fact, both of them are part of a team of heroes lead by the Super Mario Brothers that was formed after the wicked god Tabuu made his return.

Satan- Tabuu? The son of the Lord of the Universe? I remember him…and the original Mario Brothers' team 1,000 years ago. So there's a new set of Super Mario Brothers and Pit and this boy are part of their team? This does make me curious, but first…let's see how the Poke'mon Trainer tastes!

Satan dashed for Ash at speed that almost rivals Sonic's speed. But before he could reach Ash, Pit jumped in front of Ash and Satan just stopped.

Ash- What are you doing, Pit?

Pit- Stopping Satan from biting you. Like a vampire bite, Satan can turn people into devils by biting their necks. And there is no cure for that, even with Lady Palutena's magic. However, he hates the taste of angels so much, he'd rather lick a toilet than bite me.

Satan- There are other ways to deal with you both, Pit. But you should know that I'm Palutena's equal since we were still married and while you were climbing up the ranks of her troops.

Pit- I also remember Lady Palutena divorcing you, because of what a monster you are!

Then Satan teleported and reappeared into the air just as Noivern's dragon claw and Talonflame's steel wing were about to hit him from behind.

Satan- Now that I remember it, I believe the original Mario Brothers had a Poke'mon Trainer on their team too. I forget his name, but he did look just like you, boy. But enough of this talk. Time to die!

Ash- I better call out my sixth Poke'mon. Greninja!

Then Ash called out Greninja and all six of Ash's Poke'mon gathered around Ash, worried that Satan might try to bite Ash again.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Ash)- Light and cold. That's Satan's weakness. Light hurts him very badly and being exposed to too much cold drains him.

Satan- Naughty Palutena. It's not nice to reveal other gods' weaknesses. Besides, they can't produce enough light without the sun to hurt me and none of the Trainer's Poke'mon are ice types.

Pit- Ash, please tell me you have an ice type with you!

Ash- Sorry, but all my ice Poke'mon are at Professor Oak's lab in storage and none of my current Poke'mon know any ice attacks.

Satan turned his fiddle into a trident, pointed it at Ash and Pit, and shot a stream of fire at them.

Ash- Mega Charizard, flamethrower!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

The two flames collided and the room was filled with smoke. Mega Charizard was trying to find where Satan was until he felt something punch him in the gut. Mega Charizard dropped to his knees in front of Satan as he grabbed Mega Charizard by the neck and held him over his head.

Satan- Here, I think you lost this.

Then Satan threw Mega Charizard at Ash and knocked them both to the wall.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Ash and Mega Charizard got up and wiped the blood off their faces.

Ash- Don't worry, Pikachu. Charizard and I are fine.

Pikachu growled at Satan and began charging at Satan with volt tackle. Satan created a barrier that knocked Pikachu to the ground when the volt tackle hit it. Then Satan noticed something was off.

Satan- Where did Pit go?

Pit- Behind you, dumbass! Lady Palutena!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Power of heavenly light!

Then a flash of bright light shined and the room and parts of Satan's face looked like it was starting to melt.

Satan- The light! It burns!

Then Satan turned into a crow and flew out of the light.

Satan- Damn that Palutena! I should be more careful.

Pit tried the heavenly light again, but Satan dodged and gabbed Pit by the neck.

Satan- Your silly trick won't work twice.

Then volts of electricity were shot out of the palm that was being used to grab Pit's neck, electrocuting Pit. Then Satan noticed Ash's Pikachu and Hawlucha trying to attack him from behind with iron tail and flying crest. Satan applied g-force in the opposite direction and blew them away from him and against the wall.

Satan- Like I said before. Your old tricks won't work twice.

Ash- Greninja, water shuriken! Noivern, boomburst! Charizard, blast burn!

Ash's three Poke'mon launched their attack, but Satan blocked by throwing Pit at the attacks, making them hit Pit instead of him. Pit fell to the ground and crashed where Medusa was watching. Somehow she found a lawn chair and got a bag of popcorn.

Medusa- Oh, how I've waited to see you get beaten down, Pit! It will be even better when Satan crushes Palutena after he kills the two of you.

Ash rushed over to Pit and helped him up.

Ash- Pit, you ok?!

Pit- I'm fine, Ash. Can't believe Satan used me as a human shield like that.

Ash- Shit! Almost nothing we try seems to work on Satan! Wish we had Mario and the others as backup for this!

Suddenly, part of the wall on their left began to have a glowing red spot like something was burning through the wall. Then Pit pushed Ash to the ground and jumped on him.

Pit- Ash, get down!

Then a large energy blast was shot through the wall and it blasted Satan into the wall on the other side of the room. After the blast, Ash and Pit saw Dark Pit with the cannon that was the only surviving piece from the Great Sacred Treasure and which Pit used to defeat Hades in Kid Icarus Uprising.

Pit- Pittoo!

Dark Pit- Seriously, if you call me that one more time, I might decide to aim this thing at you!

Ash- So this is the clone of you that you and Palutena have mentioned?

Pit- Yes he is. But is that the arm cannon of the Great Sacred Treasure? Where'd you get it?

Dark Pit- I salvaged it after you slayed Hades. Figured it would come in handy and it looks like I was right.

Suddenly, Satan got back up and walked out of the smoke. He did look a little bit injured, but nothing too serious.

Ash- You've got to be ****ing joking! He's still standing after all that!

Pit- It's like when Mario and Sonic fought Tabuu in Grand Metropolis all over again!

Satan- A shot like that might've finished off Hades, but you'll need more than that for me. And I also think it's time to stop playing with you, because you're starting to become more trouble than you're worth!

Suddenly, Satan's body began to take on a new form. He was growing much larger, it looked like his skin was being covered in black scales, wings were coming out of his back, and a tail was growing out of his rear. Satan had transformed into a huge black dragon. So huge, that the top part of Medusa's palace was blown off.

Medusa- Hey! Can we try to keep the collateral damage to a minimum, please?!

Pit- This just keeps getting worse!

Ash- This is starting to feel more like the Disney movie of Sleeping Beauty really. (Drumbeat plays in the background)

Dark Pit- Let's see if he can take another round of this!

Then Dark Pit fired the cannon again, but Dragon Satan shot an energy blast from his mouth and pushed the energy blast from the cannon and it exploded in Pit, Dark Pit, and Ash and his Poke'mon's faces. The shockwave from the explosion knocked them all to the ground. As Ash's Greninja was struggling to get up, he synchronized his heartbeat with Ash's and turned into Ash-Greninja.

Ash-Greninja- Greninja!

Dragon Satan- Interesting! You have another Poke'mon that can Mega Evolve, but you don't need a Keystone for your Greninja. Still won't save you.

Ash- We'll see about that! Greninja, aerial ace!

Ash-Greninja dashed to hit Dragon Satan, but he dodged and smacked Ash-Greninja with his tail. After Ash-Greninja hit the ground, Ash grabbed his stomach in pain and acted like he was the one who just got hit.

Pit- Ash, what's wrong?!

Ash- I guess I should've mentioned earlier…Greninja's new form has a side-effect. Whenever Ash-Greninja gets hit, I literally feel the pain Greninja is feeling.

Ash-Greninja got up and so did Pikachu and Mega Charizard.

Ash- Pikachu, electro ball! Charizard, blast burn! Greninja, water shuriken!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ash-Greninja- Greninja!

The three Poke'mon shot their attacks at Dragon Satan and Dragon Satan fired another energy blast from his mouth. The attacks collided, but it looked like Dragon Satan's attack was pushing the attacks from Ash's Poke'mon back.

Pit- Pittoo, we need to help Ash out! Can you fire the cannon from the Great Sacred Treasure again?

Dark Pit- Yes, I can, but stop calling me Pittoo!

Then Dark Pit shot another energy blast at the energy blast from Dragon Satan and it was helping the attacks from Ash's Poke'mon push back Dragon Satan's attack a bit. Then Pit charged a light arrow before firing it Dragon Satan's energy blast. The combined force of all of these attacks seemed equal to Dragon Satan's attack neither side was giving in.

(Up in the skies above)

Team Rocket's hot air balloon was hovering just above what was left of Medusa's castle, but there was some kind of laser cannon attached to the bottom of the basket. In the basket were Serena, Dawn, Clemont, Jessie, James, and Meowth.

James- Remind me again how this huge weapon got on our balloon?

Palutena (telepathically to James)- I placed it there shortly after you took off. I went to Dyntos, the god who makes all of the weapons of the gods, and convinced him to make a weapon powerful enough to stop Satan.

Dawn- Don't worry, my sweat angel! We're coming!

Clemont had a mini-computer out and was controlling the large cannon with it.

Clemont- Keep the balloon steady so I can aim properly. I don't want to hit Ash or Pit by mistake.

Dawn and Serena closed their eyes and kept their fingers crossed, praying that it works. Jessie, James, and Meowth were also getting nervous.

Clemont- Almost there! Almost…and…FIRE!

Then the cannon fired an enormous energy blast and shot it right at Dragon Satan. The force from the blast completely pushed back Dragon Satan's attack and also allowed the other five attacks to hit Dragon Satan as well.

Dragon Satan- No! This can't be happening!

The attack from Ash's Poke'mon, Pit's light arrow, Dark Pit's cannon from the Great Sacred Treasure, and the energy blast from the new cannon hit Dragon Satan and caused his body to turn back into the Gems of the Lost Realm and they scattered across the world.

Medusa- No! Shit! All that work to be defeated again! I won't let you get away with…

Then Mega Charizard and Ash-Greninja knocked Medusa out with mega punch aerial ace.

Ash- It's been a long day. You can fight us again some other day.

Then Mega Charizard and Ash-Greninja changed back to normal before collapsing to the ground. The rest of Ash's Poke'mon also collapsed to the ground. Then Ash, Pit, and Dark Pit saw the hot air balloon move closer to the ground.

Jessie- (whispers to James and Meowth) Did you see how powerful this thing is? Just think of what we could do with it?

James- (whispers to Jessie and Meowth)- Nothing could stand in Team Rocket's way!

Meowth- (whispers to Jessie and James) And we'd be making the boss proud!

Then the cannon vanishes from the hot air balloon just like that.

Palutena (telepathically to Jessie, James, and Meowth)- Nice try, but this weapon is going back to Dyntos. It's way too powerful to let anyone play with freely.

Jessie, James, and Meowth hung their heads in sadness.

James- Just out luck…

Dawn- Hey Pit, I've got something special for you after a job well done!

Pit- Uh…hey Dark Pit! You want to make an easy $20?

Dark Pit- Not on your life, sport!

(At Palutena's Skypalace)

Ash, Pit, Serena, Clemont, and Dawn arrived in the throne room where Palutena and Bonnie were waiting. Bonnie rushed to Clemont and gave him a hug.

Bonnie- Clemont! I was so worried about you! I'm so happy you've returned safe and sound!

Clemont- Don't worry, Bonnie. Everything is fine now.

Dawn was hugging Pit and Pit was struggling to get free.

Dawn- You were amazing too out there, Pit!

Pit- Lady Palutena…a little help…please…

Palutena- Ok. I think you should let Pit rest a bit. He has been through much today.

Dawn- Ok…

Then Dawn let go of Pit.

Bonnie- So what happened to Team Rocket or that darker version of Pit?

Pit- Pittoo always shows up when he's needed and leaves as quickly as comes.

Ash- As for Team Rocket, we let them go. After helping us out, we thought they at least deserved that much.

Palutena- But I also warned them not to trespass in Skyworld uninvited. By the way, Ash Ketchum, if there is anything I can do to repay all you've done?

Bonnie- You can ask to win the next Poke'mon League. No wait! Ask to where you can catch a powerful Legendary Poke'mon.

Ash- No, Bonnie. That's something I actually prefer to earn. Besides, I got something more important I'd like to ask Palutena.

Then Ash calls out his Charizard, Greninja, Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame, and Pikachu. They were all looking very wounded.

Ash- Think you can heal my Poke'mon?

Palutena pointed her staff at the Poke'mon.

Palutena- I'm no Nurse Joy, but I'll give it a shot. Power of healing!

Then all of Ash's Poke'mon had their wounds healed, but they were all still exhausted.

Palutena- Well, I've done all I could for your friends. Might be best to give them some rest for a while.

Pit- Hey Ash, you did good out there today.

Then Pit held out his fist. Then Ash and Pit did a fist pump.

Ash- Yeah! We made a good team out there today. We definitely would've made the rest of the team proud if they saw us take down Satan. Maybe you can help cheer me on during the next Poke'mon League.

Dawn- I'd like that too!

Pit- We'll see, Ash. We'll see.

The End


End file.
